


Wholesome as Apple Pie

by alexcat



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinky Pie sees Pony Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesome as Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is MLP porn and I have seen it!

Pinky Pie was surfing Equestrinet on Twilight’s computer when she found it. Pony porn. CGI pony porn with her and all the other ponies. She squealed when she saw what the male pony parts looked like.

“Applejack! Come see this!!!”

Applejack put her hoof to her mouth! 

Pinkie was giggling like mad the CGI Boy pony pounded into the Pinky. 

“Do you suppose…” Pinky let the sentence dangle. 

“What?” 

“Do you suppose your cousin Braeburn looks like that?” 

Applejack blushed, saying nothing. 

“Tell me!” Pinky squealed!

“Yes.”

“I think I need to taste me an apple! Let’s go find him!”


End file.
